


逃跑计划

by Uranusjy



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uranusjy/pseuds/Uranusjy
Summary: 刘备，快跑！
Relationships: 曹刘 - Relationship, 曹操/刘备
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	逃跑计划

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2016.1.22

“曹操……？！”

刘备手一抖，杯里的水差点翻出来。手忙脚乱地把杯子搁在桌上，用力握紧了拳头，不久又松开。他已经在竭力冷静了，奈何手还是不受控制地抖。

曹孟德，你真的要逼死我啊。

“怎么回事，他不是在官渡吗？”刘备咕哝着，俄而再次抬头，望向眼前那人，“他应该在官渡啊，你是不是看错了？”

“将军，千真万确啊！”斥候尚且还没平下气息，眼中惊骇清晰可见。

刘备心情复杂地叹了口气。刚刚打发了刘岱王忠，还颇为自得地觉得这是他曹孟德脱不开身，这下可真是……他来回踱了几圈，终究觉得这疑心重的家伙就算是恨得咬牙切齿，也不至于抛下袁绍的大军，反过来收拾自己吧？思来想去，还是取了双股剑，出门牵了马，只带了几十名亲兵纵马出城，要亲眼看看那到底是不是曹操。

马跑出去几百丈，忽然见得地平线上逐渐清晰的旌旗——

“操！”

刘备感觉自己的脸被狠狠抽了一巴掌，可情形已经来不及多说。他当即调马转了个身，扬起鞭子狠狠一抽，径直往回狂奔而去。

也怪曹操眼尖，刘备还没跑出多远，便听得身后喊声逼近。刘备叫苦不迭，带的亲兵虽个个都是上乘，可毕竟寡不敌众。好在曹操并非要置他于死地，只是一句怒吼般的“活捉”。哎，曹操要是真发了狠，他这条小命可就悬了。

没滋没味地提剑与人周旋了几个回合，他今日无心恋战，仅仅想要逃出生天，便刺了几匹曹兵的马，继续拼命地催着的卢狂奔。终于，得见了城门的轮廓。

“曹公，你我来日再叙旧吧！”

曹操恨恨地勒住马，捏紧铁槊，眼睁睁看着那人骑着马扬长而去。

好你个刘玄德！当初有多少人劝我杀了你，我惜你素有名声，是个英雄，杀了你无法向天下人交代。我引你为知己，厚待之，深交之，还信任地给你兵马去打袁术，你竟忘恩负义，夺我城池，斩我大将，反咬我一口！这杀你的理由，可都是你给我的！

未能逃走的亲兵皆被缚住送至身边，曹操看都没看一眼，依旧直直盯着远方——尽管那身影已遥遥无踪。

哼，暂且放你一马。来日，等来日再与你叙旧。

可刘备一逃就是二十年。曹操出兵南下，除了夺占荆州，亦是要把他刘备再抓回来。当阳一役，明明就要摸到衣角，却堪堪让他在自己眼皮子底下逃走了。曹操不甘心，一路追到赤壁，不料军中大疫，又被一把火烧了船。曹操望着江面火光冲天，一咬牙，一挥手——横竖疫病难除，这些船也留之无用——你以为只有你们会烧船么？孤帮你们烧！

一路狼狈地跑到华容道，羸弱士兵割草铺路，陷死者甚众。好歹是跌跌撞撞、摸爬滚打地逃了出来，曹操回身望着身后陆续赶来的兵将，似是想起什么，不禁嘿然一笑。

“刘备与孤不相上下，却总是计迟。”

这时刘备已经匆忙赶到道口，低头一瞧，泥泞的路上已经铺满了干草，且斑斑驳驳，满是马蹄踏过的痕迹。刘备扬起眉毛，卷了卷马鞭，在掌心随意敲了敲，“定是又叫他跑了。”话虽如此，语气里却并无多少痛悔之情。

他攥紧辔头，吩咐手下趁着顺风，把这些都烧干净了。

赤壁过后曹操便老老实实回了北边，专心发展内政顺便敲打孙权。刘备一路攻下川蜀，也专心经营着这片来之不易的土地。两人再次相遇已是十多年过后的汉中，刘备卯足了力气，他决定要自己打败一次曹操。

结果一打就是两年。

刘备节节胜利，终于等到曹操亲征。刘备平静地阅完战报，然后把帛卷交给记室，接着铺开一张竹简，濡满墨，执笔悬在空中许久，才慢慢地落下几个字。

曹公虽来，无能为也，我必有汉川矣。

他把竹简卷起交给信使，忽然感觉这二十多年来就像是一场梦，醒来之后他还躺在许都司空府的客房里，辗转反侧，胸中憋闷，却只能韬光养晦以静待时机。

刘备到底没能正面地和曹操打一仗。敛众拒险，终不交锋。

几个月后，曹操来了一封信。信的内容很简单，就是邀他来阵前一叙旧情。刘备盯了许久，终于挪开视线。他扫了一眼帐中都是一脸准备劝谏的人，只是一笑，把信搁在案上，“不会有诈，孤信得过曹公。”

“当年小沛城外，孤曾许曹公来日叙旧。是时候践诺了。”

暮春是个好时节，新绿未老，将熟未熟，一切跃跃欲试。刘备策马来到阵前，见曹操已在两阵中布好桌酒，便迤迤然滚鞍下马，拉过辔头将马牵过来，行至案前，拱手略作一礼，算是见过。曹操就抬眼瞧着他，也不说话，他便不等回礼，径自撩袍坐下。

“我的部下可都不同意我来，他们觉得你没安好心。”他笑得和煦，端起面前早就备好的酒卮，“你相信么？你若是信，我这便准备拔剑自卫了。”

曹操盯着他，答非所问，“你这张脸倒是长得无辜，好似全无二心似的，我在许都可险些儿被你骗了。”顿了顿，才缓缓说，“我要杀你，早就杀了。”

刘备不卑不亢，“是么？我居然连曹公都骗过了啊。”

曹操也端起酒卮，与他虚碰一下杯沿，悠然看着他饮尽，自己却慢慢地晃着酒卮，“你与我来信，口气倒不小，我却没想到你坚守不出，连见都不肯见我。”

“这不是见了么。”刘备抬眼去看他，满是无辜，“你就别笑话我了，跟你打，我是十有八九是要输的。”

曹操笑了笑，抬手饮尽了杯中酒。他放下酒卮，倚在案上，猛然向前逼近了几分，“你怎么会输呢？你怎么会认输呢？玄德，你要会认了输，我当年就不会放你……不是猛虎，怎配与我相搏？不是英雄，怎配令我恨之入骨？”

酒气压过来，毫无余地地笼罩住刘备。那双微眯的虎目近在咫尺，然而其中阻隔何止天堑？刘备竟想起许都那次青梅煮酒，惊雷乍响之前，闪电霎时照亮了眼前人的眸子……真怀念啊，怀念得牙痒痒，以至于无论多少年过去，每逢电闪雷鸣之际，他都无可避免地想起曹操的那句话——可是这世上怎么会容得下两个英雄呢？曹孟德，你这么忌惮我，难道不是一直想将我赶尽杀绝么？

他调整角度，勉强能与之平视。默了片刻，浅浅地吊起一抹笑，“曹公这次，不会是想激我出兵吧？”

曹操的表情有一丝龟裂。良久，缓缓退回坐席，“我像是那么无聊的人吗？”

刘备终于笑出来。他起身给曹操斟满酒，又给自己也满上，“好好好，难得曹公那么有闲情逸致，不跟我打仗，只陪我喝酒。”

曹操从鼻腔里哼出一声，不去看他，望向他身后整齐的兵将。

“云长不在这儿，你把眼望穿了也没用。”

曹操摇摇头，“啧，你不知道我有多羡慕你姓刘。”

刘备瞥他一眼，“曹公若是羡慕，不如投来孤帐下？”

“投你？我可怕你吃不消。”

“道不同，不相为谋罢了。你不是常念那句‘帝王将相，宁有种乎’？”

“你几时听我念过了？”曹操恋恋地把视线从汉军身上移开，抿了口酒，用袖子擦擦粘在胡须上的残酒，“我可没那么大志向，倒是你们这群人，给我戴了多少顶高帽子。”

刘备悠然道：“我每与你行事相反，这便是我成事之因。”

曹操似笑非笑，“你刘备素以仁义闻名，然而你当初受我重恩，我帮你夺回小沛，还与陛下举荐你，你却叛得是理直气壮呐。”不及刘备反驳，他便摆摆手，自顾自地念叨着，声音不大，全然不似平常，像是只念给自己听，“我虽戎马一生，现在可老喽，打不动了。玄德，明日我就撤军，你看可好？”

这话一出，刘备算是愣住了。他这才真正瞧见了曹操满脸的岁月如刀，就像镜子一样，映出彼此都不再年轻的面孔。

曹操果然以粮尽退兵。来了数月，什么也没能从刘备手里讨去。

一年后刘备便在成都听闻曹操去世的消息。

刘备眯起眼，把手上的讣告喃喃读了一遍又一遍，读到口舌发干，双手颤抖，心里却越来越平静——终于尘埃落定，始终盘旋在鸽群上的老鹰终于飞走。

“我总算逃出来了。”


End file.
